


Odno I To Zhe

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Chinese Language, M/M, Omega Daryl, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 他腐朽，然后绽放，生生不息。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Thor
Kudos: 3





	Odno I To Zhe

早上一起床达里尔就能从舌苔上尝到雨水的味道。那之后，一整天的空气都是如此平淡无奇的湿润，伴随着加厚的闷热。  
尽管只是种愚蠢，他的腰还是会在这样的天气里酸痛。  
达里尔·迪克森是会对浪漫嗤之以鼻的那类人，他绝不会承认的微弱期盼实际上可能是源于他对唯一操过的Alpha的身体反应。  
或许再加一点点心理影响。  
暴雨，乌云，所有让草丛里的虫子叫得愈响亮的东西，在达里尔并不出众的想象中，那家伙闻起来就是这样。  
但是，他妈的现实是，雨只是雨。达里尔讨厌下雨，到处都太湿，动物的脚印变得泥泞无法分辨，他有几处曾经断过骨头的地方也会隐隐作痛。  
和往常相比，今天是他的休息日，他在床上多躺了会儿，对着电视机享用完最后的尼古丁。八点多时出门到正准备打烊的酒吧见到莫尔和他的朋友，顺路买了新烟和让咕噜叫唤的肚子闭嘴的东西。  
他打算趁雨水从厚厚的云层里漏下前赶去树林里碰碰运气，为了下周可以出售的皮毛和免费肉食。  
这世界上有些事就像烙印，是不是？两年前的五月十八日之后，达里尔每次带着十字弩走进狩猎区树林都会想起那个男人是如何吃掉了他射死的鹿的肝脏。  
血淋淋地，几乎半裸，泥土和干涸的血涂在外露的皮肤上，那双深冰色的眼珠在几缕垂下的金发间比狼更冷酷。就在他打量着对方结实健壮的身体评估着如何处理这状况时，那个人却抢先尴尬地笨手笨脚道了歉。  
他不知道一个——自称的——神之子怎么会愚蠢到这种地步，他只明白自己的生活从那天起变得有些不同。  
不过纵使是神也无法让谁的人生突然天翻地覆。  
即将进入狩猎淡季，尽管死掉的动物一直是可观的外快来源，实际上达里尔如今没那么需要制造血淋淋的杀戮。可能他仅仅习惯于在无人的地方散步，专注于泥土，让树林像屏障一样将他罩起。拎着一只不走运的灰兔，他在下午四点回到了房子。  
几乎是举起弩头的瞬间他就意识到在椅背后高出来的脑袋属于谁，那张脸转过来后，他的箭尖正好瞄准了两眼之间。  
而那对透气的蓝眼睛在看见他后立即弯了起来，达里尔顿时涌起执拗的气愤，在转身将弩和兔子都搁在柜台上后又对自己感到莫名其妙。  
“我没给过你钥匙。”并非第一次发出抱怨，他或许能容忍Alpha突然出现在任何他视线落下的地方，但永远不会习惯进门后被多余的人吓一跳。  
“我不需要钥匙。”椅子上的人站了起来，笑容灿烂，带着高大体型造成的压迫力凑近。  
至少从过去两年里的了解来看，他会说索尔·奥丁森是个比迪克森更自大的混蛋。  
索尔离的很近，大大超过了达里尔能容忍的距离；嘴角带着点儿沾沾自喜，他闻起来甚至像入冬树林里清晨的露水。  
带泥的鞋底在地上碾了碾，个头更矮的男人拉开了距离。“这次为了什么？”无论如何，他不觉得随便什么狗屎外星人王子会比一个美利坚南方的乡下人更游手好闲。  
索尔粗厚的眉毛皱了起来，“达里尔，你的热潮要到了。”他用一种对那些保守小妞来说接近性骚扰的方式将鼻尖蹭在达里尔汗渍干涸的太阳穴旁，无视了后者轻微退缩的动作。“不想我吗？”  
第二点：索尔·奥丁森还是个该死的老套的自恋狂。最使人气愤的是，他确实具有这样的本钱。  
正如达里尔不能对这个蠢问题说，“No”。  
他的身体已经随着环伺的热度升温，深处Omega的本能引擎开始咆哮，无耻地想将远优于他这辈子接触过所有潜藏交配对象的基因据为己有，再牢固编写进他后代的血脉里。  
厚重但响亮的轰隆声从万米高空上坠落，雨水终于倾盆而下，室温骤然掉了几度，风从未关的窗户涌入刮进了大地的气味，却没能携带丝毫水滴。  
两只灼热粗硬的手掌压在达里尔被柜子抵住骨头的腰上，恰好贴上那个发酸的地方。他的脊背秘密地轻震，像是乱转了几小时的珠子发出‘咔哒’声滑进了正确的轨道。高个Alpha垂下脑袋找到达里尔的唇，轻蹭几下后低沉地吐息。  
“我也是。”  
达里尔没搞懂这个含糊不清的词汇想表示什么。我也想你了？我的热潮也要到了?他不会自讨没趣地选择前者，对后者也不抱太多暧昧心思。  
Alpha的发情期就是噩梦，索尔的更是灾难，幸好这外星身体的间隔周期长达九个月，否则达里尔对自己活过第三个年头不抱太大期望。  
听起来有些恐怖，然而被Alpha操死的Omega从来不少。暴力，轮奸，强制结合……当然，达里尔不会死于这些。  
伸手扯住厚实的红色披风边缘，他是个手臂肌肉发达的男人，而他从来无法撼动索尔的姿势。这动作更像用锚钉住自己，然后他在踮起脚尖的同时唾弃自己像个又乖又小的婊子那样去吻另一对唇，妈的，他兴许没有能震慑恶棍的体型，他也仍然是镇上引人警惕的迪克森，他讨厌自己在索尔身边看起来这么缩水，这么像个Omega。  
就好像索尔能用手掌捏碎他的屁股……虽然，达里尔承认这事其实没有多么困难。  
这不是某种关系，起码达里尔觉得不算，但他前四十年里也没有介入过任何恋情之中，因此不敢太过肯定。从他遇见索尔那天后，对世界一无所知的巨熊在他家住了四个月，几乎毫无新意地帮他度过了一个发情期，事情就这么顺其自然，索尔离开后会没有规律地出现，并且每次都伴随着性。  
听起来甚至有点像成人版的精灵报恩故事。  
达里尔不能欺骗自己说不渴望这个，他只是不想变成一看见Alpha就跳到他身上的婊子——当然，愿意这样做的Omega肯定十个指头都不可能数的过来。  
索尔吻的很用力，用唇吃着达里尔的舌头，口水从他们挤压的粘膜间滑出弄湿了胡子，一只手箍住达里尔的后颈，将他牢牢固定在原地。两个人都不会花哨的技巧，只是饥饿到要将对方撕扯吞下，浓郁的雨水味道从达里尔身体里渗出，那不是他自己的信息素，但他能在每寸空气里尝到这气息。  
索尔空出来的手在那件精细到达里尔不能理解的盔甲上游走，不知道做了什么动作就让它掉落在地，光裸饱满的身躯暴露出来，扩散出让达里尔难以忍受的热度。Omega的手扯开自己的背心和衬衫纽扣，却在中途忙着缠绕那头粗硬并且编织在一起的金发，让衣服松垮垮掉在了肩上。  
借一个轻松的托举，达里尔后知后觉自己坐在柜面上，旁边死兔子的柔软耳朵就挨着他的腿。索尔挤进张开的膝盖之间，像堵不可违逆的城墙那样将他困在狭小的空间里，让他能看到的，能触碰到的，全部都是他妈的索尔.奥丁森。  
他几乎要为这种被碾碎的感觉呻吟，他的裤子后面被弄湿了，野蛮的乡下男人-达里尔讨厌被这样对待，Omega-达里尔则爱惨了。每过一秒他的内脏就越发思念那根完美的鸡巴在他身体里时的感觉，彻底被使用过后产生的记忆令他的大脑开始颤巍巍地发抖沸腾。  
从亲吻中逃脱，他用手背抹掉成丝的唾液，用含糊的声音拦住索尔扯他肩上衣服的动作。“我还没有洗澡。”  
索尔顿了一下，然后坚定不移剥除障碍。“相信我，我碰过很多肯定比你脏多了的东西。”  
妈的。  
达里尔没弄明白这句话哪里有错，但就是听着不对，于是他下意识在索尔厚实的肩头咬了一口，留下发白闪亮的印记。  
他很饥渴，鸡巴在裤子里变硬，生殖腔酸地发抖，身体甚至还没完全赤裸，索尔也没触碰那里，淫荡的器官就反复收缩着轻轻抽搐，让需求不停累加。天知道这是什么时候产生的默契，索尔伸过手臂时他主动用腿缠住了对方的腰，任凭力气大到不可思议的男人托住他带进怀里。  
他腿间的东西就压在索尔的腹肌上，敏感得令人发指。索尔走向卧室，步伐引起的颠簸让他的腰磨蹭着追求更多。不管是不是在发情期，他在性方面向来不拥有什么主动权，他是什么？一个挂在金子般亮眼的Alpha身上的洞、一具子宫、一副可供性交的身体……随便了，把这套纠葛放在床下，丢给那个固执老土的摩托修理工达里尔。  
索尔在将他推倒在熟悉的床上后像对待幼崽那样吻了他的发顶，窗外的雨声越来越响，可能会衍变成彻头彻尾的暴风雨，就像夏季里其他讨厌的日子一样。达里尔有些好奇这是源于吸饱的云，还是一种对索尔的欢迎仪式。显然这位自称为神的家伙能让达里尔的屋子免受摧残，更多用眼睛看不到的东西他便不再询问，而且永远不会去问。  
躬身凑上来舔他的锁骨，索尔像头老虎，斑驳迷人，肌肉紧凑危险，而达里尔会因此变成雌伏于虎的同类吗？不……他觉得自己更像只母猫，在虎的指爪下被摆弄，可怜地瑟瑟发抖。  
在脱去彼此衣服的间隙达里尔分神去想老虎会怎么咬掉猫咪的脑袋，再用舌头仔细舔舐血淋淋的断口。勾起嘴角笑了笑，其实他只在电视上看见过老虎，这里的树林里没有那东西。  
索尔喜欢亲吻，从他的床伴饱经风霜的脸颊直到喉咙，或许他接受的教育就是这样，但那些覆盖在下巴上的胡须并不让达里尔觉得舒服。抬手推搡庙宇砖墙般的胸膛，他扭转过身体暴露出旧伤簇拥的脊背。  
几根手指抚摸过粗糙、感觉迟钝的瘢痕组织，索尔身体上有更多同样的东西，以前他笑呵呵地指着那些痕迹，告诉达里尔哪个是因为龙牙，哪个是因为刀剑。  
如他吐出“你和我同样是斗士”的话一样，都在放屁。  
达里尔无法忍耐，抬高赤裸的臀向下抵住勃发巨大的阴茎，本能使他宫缩，酸热的东西流出屁股。索尔的身体像一座桥横跨他之上，挡住了污渍斑驳的天花板，他开始呼吸困难。  
索尔或许学习了亲吻，但他的习俗中可能遗漏了前戏，达里尔也不知道自己喜不喜欢那样——毕竟他无法去给一个从没体验过的东西下定论，他们度过的第一个发情期是场纯粹的意外，一切都太快了，达里尔湿软得就像被剥开的橘子。第二次、第三次……每一次，Alpha和Omega如凑近的磁石那样碰撞着融合。  
指头绕过他的脸颊鞠起几缕掉落的发丝，那只比他大一圈的手掌在他脑后收紧，扯住了那些乱糟糟的头发，头皮上的刺痛直传入他的肠子。  
神子不喜欢在这种时候废话。巨大的伞盖挤进微张的缝隙里，堵住了那些吐露的液体。  
达里尔的膝盖颤抖着，被强烈的满足感撑开，细微疼痛的环含住索尔沉重的阳具，他还记得尝试替对方口交时张到极致的嘴。他是一块金属……被战锤击扁的金属，索尔推进的同时他无法低头，反弓的脊背像被压缩到底的弹簧，用窄小的肠道箍住Alpha的阴茎，扯住床单他发出近乎咕噜的咆哮。  
“慢点。”如果他不提，索尔绝对会一入到底，达里尔不想因为肛门撕裂之类的理由向修理店请假。  
挤压他的人明显在忍耐，然而“服从”并未刻在Alpha的基因里。索尔在克制，但他推进的速度还是太快了，达里尔几乎感受到腿根的筋肉在抽搐，粗长的东西从内侧贴住他的肚皮，缓缓压向脐眼。  
低低骂了两句，他松开咬在齿缝里的唇。“你插错地方了……混蛋。”Alpha笔直肥壮的鸡巴，应该待在他规律挛缩的生殖腔里，而不是在无辜的直肠里。  
“太紧了，达里尔。”索尔呼着气，慢悠悠退出一半，然后试探着捣开那个泥泞不堪的岔口。  
达里尔没能压抑住那声欢欣的呻吟。  
他的生殖腔与索尔的阳具，这是一对熟悉的，分别已久的爱侣，几乎是吮吸着向矛敞开，柔软的城池不击即溃。他被撑满……太满了，生涩的产道缠绕着野蛮的柱痛哭流涕，在利剑有所动作时发出湿黏的水声。  
凉风吹干了所有汗滴，他感觉到骨盆里的酸痛，那是因为索尔压住了子宫口，而他仍然没能将他全部吞下。  
支撑上半身的手臂被索尔握住扯开，炽热坚硬的男人像毯子般盖住他。索尔放弃了前进，但达里尔清楚总会有一次撞击使该死的龟头刺入子宫里，将他捅穿。  
他是狮子的战利品。  
“准备好了吗？”带着笑意的声音响在头顶，达里尔吞咽喉结，缩紧生殖腔夹住屁股里的东西回应他。  
撞击伴随着屋外的电闪雷鸣，粗壮的雷蛇落地，又劈进他的身体。他在熟悉的粗糙布料上磨爪，压抑变形的嘶叫，此刻他除了一团蠕动的血肉外什么都不是，紧紧纠缠住Alpha勃发的阳具，像花那样绽开；不受控制的吮吸妄图接纳每一滴能使他受孕的液体，他的器官挣扎着展开，为瘙痒的欲望提供宣泄出口。  
他的身体从未像此时般鲜明确地存在过。他Omega的生命被性爱赋予新的意义。一次次由索尔打上烙印，他只会在其中获得新生。  
以其他人为标准来说，达里尔是个对性需求很低的人。于Omega而言，上床是为了生育，他只需要被某个该死的Alpha灌满，然后一只接一只产下可爱却累赘的幼崽，在整个过程中获得薄弱的满足。  
达里尔不理解这种事，失去生育欲，代表他丧失了大部分性欲。  
但这不意味着他不会在Alpha的胯下崩溃。  
索尔发出快乐低沉的喉音，劣质床板摇晃的噪声达里尔并不陌生，从他五岁起莫尔就喜欢带那些他永远记不住脸的人这样做，吱呀的木头摇摇欲坠……他没想到自己有一天也会如此。  
这件事也并非只有下流。  
被充盈的快感淹没他的大脑，与索尔皮肉相贴的身体被汗水黏着在一起。他从未祈求过、不需要的安全感从心底和结合的腔里冉冉上升，他拽住索尔的手，让颤栗传递回去。  
索尔，把玩玩具那样揉捏他的身体，达里尔在其中融化变形，此刻他是绵软的Omega，骨骼也不复存在，他剖开自己的腹腔展示给Alpha看，在任何触碰下敏感地抽搐。他发出愚蠢的颤抖的呜咽，像头被野兽强暴的羊。  
他很少能坚持在五分钟之内不高潮，索尔经常将手压在他的肚脐下，感受每次抽插时带来的隆起和勃动，他的阴茎扭捏在索尔的手腕旁，毫无廉耻的四处滴水。  
“达里尔，我喜欢你。”醇厚的嗓音拨动他的名字，雨的气味浓得要铺满房屋。达里尔痉挛着瘫软，费劲找回自己的舌头。“闭嘴吧……你只是…只是要射精了而已。”  
“那我可就有点伤心了……”Alpha欢快地咆哮，箍住他皮肤的力道大到足够留下瘀痕。  
达里尔疲惫不堪，他痛恨身体反应，但仍然下意识抬起腰张开了大腿，为了方便种子进入他湿透的土壤。索尔结住他的过程长久且野蛮，几倍量的精液被一滴不剩注进他肚子里。  
索尔的精液比他的更浓更粘稠，但味道更淡，在重力作用下沉重地向内流淌……索尔可以从字面意思上将他灌满。  
他身体里Omega的部分已经变成了一团毛绒绒，放松舒展开的小东西。  
肉饼那样贴在他背上险些挤光肺里的空气，索尔在他头顶呼吸，执行着Alpha该做的事——把面颊上的气味毫无必要地蹭在达里尔的身上。  
反手拍打盖住他的结实身体，达里尔试着吸入氧气。“你真的不知道自己到底有多重吗？”  
“我不知道。”低音震颤，索尔侧身让出了空隙。“我只知道如果条件允许，我能拦截一颗小行星。”  
达里尔哈哈了两声。“不明白你说的是什么小行星。”  
索尔认为他自己在故乡也是受人追捧的Alpha，达里尔无法求证，也不在乎，但索尔的鸡巴可能有每个Alpha都梦想拥有的魔法加持，似乎勃起后就不会软化，他可以令人发指地持续性交。  
这意味着达里尔没太多时间去闲聊，他根本不想探索索尔的极限，如果连续几天都无法从这玩意上脱身，死的那个肯定是他。  
即便如此，每场性交都会以达里尔的意识被操烂为结束，伴着浑身淤青，像经历了一番毒打。  
第二次、第三次、第四次……动物本能逐步接管理智，达里尔开始尖叫，充血与淤血混合在皮肤下层，他既疼痛得瑟瑟发抖，却又恋恋不舍。红肿外翻的洞口无法合拢，对索尔来说仍然狭窄，胶质的精液形成一层厚膜覆盖，坚韧的猎人手脚发抖，在乱糟糟的床上爬开，又在即将掉下床沿时被抓住腰拖回Alpha身边操干，只留上半身可怜地垂瘫在地板上。  
他的生殖腔因为不停歇的高潮痉挛而刺痛，被快感麻痹的大脑只知道指挥眼珠流出崩溃的泪水。他迟钝的身体已敏感到似乎全身上下都在遭受侵犯，他现在做不了比叫床和哭更复杂的事情。  
这东西也叫做达里尔·迪克森。一个只会展现在索尔面前的达里尔·迪克森。  
索尔终于在他昏迷的边缘得到了满足。捋顺汗湿的发绺，舒着气仰倒，他卧在状如尸体的达里尔旁，喘息仍然轻松惬意。  
达里尔则因为那些该死的眼泪努力吸着鼻子，同时疲惫得睁不开黏糊的眼皮。  
雨势已弱，淅沥切割开屋内外的空间。仅凭本能，达里尔爬回到Alpha的胸膛。

\--------------------------------------

用铺在身上的丝绒披风裹住身体上的痕迹缓慢走出卧室，看到莫尔和索尔各坐在沙发的一头安静地盯着电视，感觉上总是很奇怪。  
拉开冰箱翻找他喜欢的牌子的啤酒，达里尔因为腰部深处最严重的疼痛皱起眉。  
他完全不是年轻人了。  
“你来干什么？”尽管莫尔和索尔之间几乎至今还没出现过冲突——更多可能因为莫尔对力量差距的清楚认知，他还是不太情愿两人共处一室。  
另外，黄金可能不会在意斑驳的锈铜，他自己也并不能悠然自得。  
朝烟灰缸里吐痰，莫尔显然在其他Alpha与Omega浓烈的气味茧里感到烦躁，“能干什么？来看我的小妹妹和她的男朋友。”在口袋里摸索着，他掏出几个小药瓶丢在桌上，然后瞥了眼嚼着嘴里肉干对对话毫无反应的金发男人。“你的激素药，看来这个月是用不上了。”  
哼了一声，达里尔边打开啤酒边绕过桌子，径直走向索尔那侧。“我会后天给你钱。”  
和一身精臭味光着屁股坐在你兄弟身边相比，贴住造成这一切的该死Alpha自然是更合理的选择，尽管同样不舒服。  
索尔总有种流畅的自然，他抬高手臂揽住裹得像阿拉伯妇女的Omega，主动抚摸垂在肩上干结的头发，亲密得仿佛本该如此。  
达里尔不会肯首或者否定。  
莫尔没能在这氛围之中撑太久，急急搜刮了几瓶酒他摔门离去，达里尔拿起遥控器给电视机播放的弱智脱口秀换了个台，索尔正笑得整个沙发都在震。  
看着猎豹在马赛马拉的草原上追逐一只瞪羚，索尔突然说起完全无关紧要的话题。“达里尔，我想让你见一见阿斯加德，不过……即便是我也不能随便带凡人过去。”有些可怜地看着他，索尔很少会露出这种表情。  
达里尔张开嘴，不知道该怎么回应。  
挠着发辫将腿摆在桌上，他似乎对这事有几分上心。“我能把你的骨灰埋进我寝宫的花园里，我觉得这个主意不错。”  
想得未免有些遥远了。达里尔不好说自己能像这样继续生活多久，但他确实……很久没有思考过这个问题。  
咂着啤酒，忽然间他又意识到，并非是索尔不切实际，正像是许多养狗的人，没准在小东西出生的第一个月就已经决定好了送别的方式。  
“我觉得可以。”点点头，他懒洋洋嗅着Alpha的气味。“等我死后，随便怎样都行。”


End file.
